


In Conclusion (Mac+Fallout+Jack)

by Kerkerian



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e11 Mac + Fallout + Jack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, References to Canon-Typical Violence, Team as Family, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: What happened after Jack and Mac got out of that bunker...
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	In Conclusion (Mac+Fallout+Jack)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MacGyver.
> 
> After the events of the episode, I really wanted to see the immediate aftermath...  
> This differs from canon because it ignores the original storyline of the rest of the team being in Italy. Also, I didn't include Leanna in this one, simply because I think she's not that close to Mac and Jack yet.

Getting up that ladder is no picnic. After a moment of debate, albeit a short one because neither Jack nor Mac have enough energy left to haul Griggs up and through the narrow opening, they climb up one after the other and decide to leave their kidnapper down there for the time being. Before they do so, Jack searches his pockets and finds a cell phone, much to their mutual relief.

Climbing up the ladder uses up their last reserves. As Mac crawls onto the sun-baked earth, which is a welcome change from the cold, damp rooms they just escaped from, he barely manages to glance around- there's nothing but desert in every direction- before he feels his arms give way from under him. He's unable to stop it, which is a horrible feeling.

With a gasp, he finds himself flat on said sun-baked earth, unable to move any further. Everything aches and his ribs and his shoulder on his right side really hurt by now. As does his right foot. Coming to think of it- his entire right side lets him know that it didn't forget the car crash.

He pants, trying to get a grip on himself, which is made difficult by the fact that he's feeling increasingly muzzy. _Adrenaline is a funny thing_ , he thinks numbly.

Next to him, Jack collapses. Fortunately, he's still clutching the phone: “Mac.”

“Hm.”

“Mac?”

“Huh?”

“What's the emergency number?”

“9... 11.”

“Not that. The other one.”

Mac squints into the bright sun: his brain hurts, which is making it difficult to think, even though numbers usually are easier than words.

“7...4...6...3... 6...4...9,” he eventually grinds out.

He feels strangely detached from reality by now, because it seems silly to be lying on the ground in the desert and not being able to get up again. He hears Jack talk as if from a distance, and then things begin to slide away from him a little. Which is just as well, because on top of his aching body, he's ever so tired, and it's a relief to close his eyes.

He surfaces a few times during the next few hours, but it's difficult to get a grip on what's happening. He can't distinguish the voices that are talking to him, and being talked to means annoying light in his eyes, questions he can't answer and being jostled, which is really painful. Briefly, he wonders where Jack is, but that soon slips his mind again. It's all too much anyway, so he allows himself to drift off.

Matty is shocked, to say the least, when the Phoenix switchboard notifies her of Jack's distress call, which apparently broke off rather abruptly. She has Riley locate the cell phone he used, which is not his own judging by the number, and they find that Jack's somewhere in the Mojave desert instead of Las Vegas. None of this bodes well. Later, they learn that Mac and Jack have been abducted and held by a former CIA agent called Griggs, who intended to exact revenge on them for something they didn't even do. They managed to escape, which makes her proud, but they are rather bad off after more than two days in a dark hole, without sleep or nourishment and after having been involved in a car crash that left them injured.

Matty only gets to know these details later, once she, Riley and Bozer have arrived at the Valley View Medical Center in Fort Mohave, where Mac and Jack have been taken in the meantime.

Apparently, a passing car stopped right after Jack's call; the driver called the police and emergency services, and things developed from there. Matty made her own calls on the way to the Phoenix jet, ensuring that Griggs would be suitable taken care of, meaning a police guard by his door for the time being. Matty fully plans on having a word with him as soon as he is coherent enough.

During the flight, Riley, Bozer and Matty only talk when it is necessary. All three of them are nervous, since they don't know how their friends are faring.

At the hospital, they don't have to wait long; a pretty, dark-haired doctor with a ponytail comes to talk to them once Matty's announced their arrival at the nurses' station and made it clear that normal rules didn't apply to her or her agents.

Dr. Simmons however doesn't seem intimidated by the force of nature that is Matilda Webber.

Calmly, she explains the nature of Jack's and Mac's injuries and what other contributing factors she found, such as dehydration and an as of yet unknown substance they were drugged with.

“We're currently running a tox screen. We also had to remove iron cuffs from around their ankles,” she says at last. “Each had one. Judging from the overall state they are in, someone did a number on them.”

Exchanging a glance with Riley and Bozer, Matty nods. “They were abducted and held prisoner for more than 48 hours,” she said. “Which is why everything concerning their case needs to treated as confidential.”

Dr. Simmons nods: “Of course.”

“Can we see them?” Bozer now asks, unable to contain his worry and nervousness any longer.

“Neither of them is currently conscious,” Dr. Simmons says. “We are keeping them in the ICU for observation, so we can monitor them both closely. Mr. Dalton, in order to make sure that the pulmonary contusions caused by the sternal fracture won't cause any further trouble, Mr. MacGyver because his blood pressure is a little unsteady right now, probably because he was drugged, and because of the considerable lump we found on the side of his head; it is compliant with the number of other injuries on his right side which were sustained in the car crash. We cannot rule out a concussion.”

“Car crash?” All three agents speak simultaneously.

“From what little Mr. Dalton was able to tell me before he passed out again, someone crashed into their car. Which now makes sense considering what you just told me.”

It is a lot to process, and for a long moment, nobody speaks.

“So, can we see them?” Bozer eventually asks into the shocked silence.

“Yes, if only individually and not for long.” Dr. Simmons gives them a nod: “If you'll follow me.”

No matter how often you've been in a similar situation before, seeing someone you love in a hospital bed surrounded by machines is never easy. Riley can't stop her eyes from tearing up as she beholds Jack, who appears battered and worn.

Jack's always been strong, and he's got one of the most expressive faces she knows; it's wrong that he's so still. She's utterly relieved that none of his injuries are life-threatening, and yet. She wants him to be okay, and she wants him to know that she's there with him and how much she cares about him. Very timidly, she takes his hand that's lying on the blanket; at least its warm, and it feels familiar. She wraps her fingers around it, not letting go again as long as she's allowed to be with him.

Bozer stands next to Mac's bed rigidly at first; he can't make himself move at all for what seems an eternity. Mac's expression is tense even now, telegraphing exhaustion and, possibly, pain, and he looks... flat, somehow. Too fragile for Bozer's liking, and too inanimate. He's pale, apart from the bruises and abrasions on his face, and there are dark smudges underneath his eyes, giving him an unhealthy appearance. Well, that and the fact that his right arm is immobilized.

The doctor mentioned other injuries on Mac's right side, so there may be more, hidden by the covers. Once he's taken it all in, Bozer steps a little closer and carefully touches Mac's left hand with his own, gingerly strokes it for a moment before he dares to actually take it and hold it a little more tightly, hoping that Mac will sense his presence. Bozer thinks that after everything Mac has already been through in his life, this is just... unfair, and it makes him angry that someone dared to do this to his best friend. From what the doctor said, Mac will be okay once he's recovered somewhat, but the sheer knowledge of all that has been done to him this time is horrifying nevertheless, starting with the car crash.

Bozer has never been a coward, but it's things like these that can shake a person to their very foundations.

Matty goes in last, visiting first Mac, then Jack. It makes her angry too, but also sad. Even though she rolled her eyes every time Jack talked about their “manniversary”, she thought they both deserved a break. And now this. She has read Griggs' file in the meantime and the report on his last op in Jakarta, the one that left him and his partner presumed dead. She'll have to delve into it with her boys, once they are well enough to give her the details, if they know them at all. It seems like she'll have to wait a while longer, though: both her agents are severely out of it, courtesy of their ordeal and considerable exhaustion.

Things are only starting to look up on the following day. Jack manages to pry his eyes open when the nurse tries to rouse him during her morning care and is cognizant enough to understand where he is and what happened; Mac takes a while longer, opening his eyes a few times without really coming to. The fifth time he does this, he is finally lucid and able to stay awake for a moment, immediately asking for Jack while the nurse pages Dr. Simmons.

Jack also croaks his partner's name as soon as he had a little water to drink and his throat isn't so parched anymore, and once they are both satisfied that the other one's there, alive if not yet well, they stop evading the doctor's questions and try to answer them to the best of their abilities. Dr. Simmons subsequently declares them both well enough to be transferred to a regular ward.

Once they are both settled in the same room, they soon fall asleep again, reassuringly aware of the other's presence.

Jack blinks. Everything's warm and comfortable, and he feels wonderfully lazy. Is it a Sunday? He isn't sure. All he knows is that he didn't wake up from his alarm clock and therefore can allow himself to stay in bed a while longer. This happy illusion only lasts until he moves to stretch his arms: his body feels strange. There's an unusual heaviness in his limbs, and yeah, some deep-seated pain which is most prominent in his chest.

“Ow,” he mutters. At least his voice is working, though is throat is dry.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” a familiar voice says, and when he finally manages to open his eyes properly and roll his head sideways, Riley's face swims into his view. She looks relieved and affectionate, and tired. She offers him a cup with a straw, and he drinks gratefully: water has never tasted so good.

“Hey,” he replies afterwards, still somewhat hoarsely. “What happened?”

“You don't remember?” Riley's voice is gentle.

Jack frowns, trying to get his brain into gear: the knowledge is just beneath the surface, but he can't grasp it.

“You were going to Vegas,” Riley prompts him, at which things start falling into place.

“Mac,” Jack asks once he's wrapped his head around the recent events.

“He's right there,” Riley says, motioning towards his right. Jack turns his head as far as he can, which is rather difficult currently (he is certain that there's an echo of whiplash palpable), and there Mac is, apparently asleep and looking as battered as Jack feels.

“He okay?” Jack asks, recalling how Mac just passed out pretty much as soon as he was out of that bunker.

“Yeah. He's got a minor concussion and several fractures-”

“Ribs?” Jack interrupts; he vividly recalls how Mac winced every time he moved too quickly, how he hunched in on himself, his hand on his ribcage, after they first came to in that room.

“Yeah, and his collarbone, though that's just a hairline. Courtesy of the impact when the other car hit yours.” They have found the wreck in the meantime; upon seeing it, Riley was just glad that she already knew her friends had survived.

“What else?” Jack wants to know.

“Two bones in his right foot are broken. Apart from that, he's got lots of bad bruises, just like you.”

Jack's eyes linger on his boy until it becomes too uncomfortable to crane his neck like that.

“He really gonna be okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Riley leans forward. “As are you, by the way.”

“Thanks, baby,” Jack mutters, reaching for her. She takes his hand in hers, smiling at him.

“Feel like I got hit by a truck,” Jack adds; he's also still very tired.

“Well, almost,” Riley replies softly. “You got a sternal fracture.”

“Yeah, that was _not_ one of our best plans,” Jack murmurs, his eyes closing of their own account. “We needed to trick Griggsy into thinking we'd comply with his plan... one lives, one dies...” He falls silent, too depleted to continue. Riley regards him with dismay, her thumb stroking his hand: it seems as though that Griggs guy played some twisted psycho mind games.

She's still pondering this when Matty and Bozer come back from their coffee run. She tells him what Jack just said; silence ensues while they all drink their coffee and once more are grateful that Jack and Mac got out somehow.

A weak cough from Mac's bed pulls them out of their thoughts: Mac is blinking groggily, much like Jack did before, and because coughing is aggravating his ribs, he's grimacing.

Matty, Bozer and Riley all hurry over to his bed: “Hey,” they say in unison, at which Mac peers at them: “You... practice that?”

While Bozer and Riley laugh with relief, Matty shakes her head: “You think you're funny, Blondie?” she asks, but her tone is gentle.

Mac's retort is interspersed with gasps: “Someone's gotta... lighten the mood.”

“Not you though,” Riley says. “Try to take shallow breaths... that's it.” Mac does his best, but it's difficult because he's still winded. Not being able to breathe sucks. Riley talks him through it though, and after a while, it's much better, especially after drinking some water.

“How are you feeling?” Bozer asks.

“Been better.” Mac regards them from under half-closed lids, looking as though he's about to drop off again. “How's Jack?”

“Sleeping,” Riley smiles. “Worried about you, as per usual.”

The corners of Mac's mouth quirk up at that, but it's obvious that he's knackered.

“Get some rest,” Matty says. “We'll be here.”

“'kay.” With that, he closes his eyes again. It's just as well, since he's so tired he can barely think anyway; sleeping is all he wants and feels able to do.

On the third day, Jack and Mac are awake for longer periods. In the afternoon, Matty takes their statements while Riley and Bozer have gone out to get some air; Griggs has woken up as well in the meantime, and she wants to be prepared. It's difficult to listen to her agents' stories, especially the part about having to fake Jack's death and making it look real without any rehearsals or second chances.

While Matty, who has taken up position between their beds, is recording the new information, Mac is lying motionlessly. The head of his bed is lowered so it's almost flat, which is the most agreeable with his battered body. The medication is dulling the overall pain down to a minimum, but still: every movement, however small, is reminding him of what he's been through, like a really bad, gone horribly wrong case of sore muscles, so he tries not to stir unnecessarily. Or cough; he really doesn't need a repetition of that.

Jack, who is half-sitting up, glances at him a few times; he's still worried, of course, and seeing Mac almost flat on his back, still pale and looking so inanimate, makes him feel uneasy. At least Mac _sounds_ okay, if as quiet as he gets.

When Matty's done, she gets up: “I'll be back soon, guys. You need anything?”

“No, thanks,” both of them mutter.

They are silent for a while once their boss has left. It's Jack who speaks first: “You okay there, kiddo?”

“Little loopy,” Mac replies, which is a rather pathetic attempt at a distraction and not working with Jack, who knows him too well.

“Not what I meant,” he says, directing a stern look at his friend, who rolls his head sideways just enough so he can see Jack without putting any unnecessary strain on his body. Jack raises his eyebrows expectantly at that.

Mindful of his ribs, Mac subdues a sigh: “Fine,” he mutters. “I hate that it's my fault you got that fracture. Let's never do something like that again, 'kay?”

“'s not your fault,” Jack replies. “On the contrary, it helped to get us out, right? I agree on the rest though. Faking your own death sucks.”

Mac briefly closes his eyes: it was hard, to say the least, even though he knew it was only make-belief. His tears and his grief right then however were real. Fuelled by his strained state of mind, certainly, but real nevertheless.

“I wouldn't have done it,” he murmurs. “I'd rather have killed myself, if it had come to the worst.”

“Oh, you would?” Jack frowns. “Thank you very much, buddy, but I wouldn't have let you!”

“You'd have had no choice.”

“Hell yeah I'd have had a choice!” Jack actually sounds agitated now. “You think I could live with something like that?” He clears his throat, wincing a little when that pulls at something still painful. “Can't imagine a world without you in it,” he then mutters, avoiding Mac's gaze now.

Mac sighs, very slowly and carefully: “Thank God we'll never find out.”

“Unless Murdoc hears about this and decides to follow through with the game.” It's meant in jest, but the moment Jack says it, he hears it himself. “Sorry,” he mutters.

Mac, who's paled a bit more, breathes in and out through his nose: “Please- never make a joke like that again.”

“I won't,” Jack reassures him. “I crept myself out right now.”

“'kay.”

They are silent again.

“Tell you what,” Jack eventually says. “I know what we'd have done.”

“What?”

“I'd have shot us both with that bullet.”

As Mac considers this, a smile slowly spreads on his weary face: “Like you did with those two hostiles in Afghanistan?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you even do that with an ordinary gun? I mean, it's no sniper rifle.”

“If anyone can do it, that's me,” Jack says confidently, and Mac believes him. “We'd be dead, though,” he points out.

“Yeah, but that's still so much better than having to choose, and one of us having to live with that decision, right?” Jack's tone is somber now.

“True,” Mac agrees quietly. “Jack?” he asks after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“I don't want a world without you in it either.”

Jack is silent for a beat: “Thanks, kiddo,” he says, audibly touched. Very cautiously, he clears his throat again: “So you're no longer allowed to feel guilty for anything, okay?”

Mac knows that it's futile to argue. “'kay,” he says softly. “You in pain though?”

“Nah, I'm pretty buzzed.” Jack grins, trying to reassure his partner. Mac is aware that there's a lot more bravado going on right now than Jack wants him to see, and he goes along with it, otherwise his friend won't stop worrying about him. Considering that their stint in the bunker is going to be added to the already long list of nightmare-fuelling incidents and will probably come back to haunt them occasionally, it's the right thing to do.

“I'mma sleep some more,” he murmurs groggily, closing his eyes, which is about the only thing that doesn't hurt when he's doing it too quickly.

“Sweet dreams,” Jack says tenderly. "Oh, and by the way- we're still gonna have our manniversary, buddy."

"Promise?" Mac's voice is soft.

"Promise."

At that, the corners of Mac's mouth quirk up ever so slightly.

Jack's still contemplating their conversation later, when Mac is already fast asleep. How he does it, keeping so perfectly still even when he settles down to sleep, is beyond Jack, who always needs a few minutes until he's found the perfect position to nod off. And it's still a little unsettling to see Mac like that, just as before. But at least they're both here; if not for Mac's genius, it could have ended so much worse, after all.

"My man," Jack mutters proudly, his eyes on his friend until he falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
